1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security systems. More particularly, it relates to a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) based security system.
2. Background
Security systems are becoming increasingly commonplace, especially within homes. In particular, security systems based on wired sensors and wireless sensors relying on batteries are used to detect intrusions within homes and businesses.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional wired security system 601 based on wired sensors throughout a home or business attached to a central control center controlled by a remote user panel.
In particular, FIG. 6 shows a conventional wired security system 601 comprising a wired door sensor 610, a door 615, a wired window sensor 620, a window 625, a wired motion sensor 630, a wired central control center 640, a wired remote user panel 650 and a speaker 670.
A conventional wired security system 601 is configured in a hub and spoke topology. The remote user panel 650 acts as a hub to all of the spokes within the system comprising the wired door sensor 610, the wired window sensor 620, the wired motion sensor 630 and the wired remote user panel 650.
The wired remote user panel 650 is used to activate and deactivate the conventional wired security system 601. Moreover, the wired remote user panel 650 provides visual indication of the status of the conventional wireless security system 601, such as activation status, individual zone status, etc.
The wired central control center 640 constantly monitors the output of: the wired door sensor 610, attached to door 615, the wired window sensor 620, attached to window 625, and the wired motion sensor 630. If any of the wired door sensor 610, the wired window sensor 620, and the wired motion sensor 630 detect an intrusion within an associated zone, the wired central control center 640 activates the speaker 670 to audibly alert occupants of a building being monitored by the wired central control center 640 of a possible intrusion.
The drawback of a conventional wired security system 601 is the need to pre-wire the system, i.e., during construction of a building or post-wire the system, i.e., after construction of a building. Post-wiring a conventional wired security system 601 potentially runs into such issues as access to open walls to run wires, less than optimal placement of sensors due to limitations created by installation issues, time, cost, the need to hire a professional installer, etc.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional wireless security system 601 based on wireless sensors throughout a premises wirelessly connected to a central control center controlled by a remote user panel.
In particular, FIG. 7 shows a conventional wireless security system 601 comprising a wireless door sensor 710, a door 715, a wireless window sensor 720, a window 725, a wireless motion sensor 730, a wireless remote user panel 750 and a speaker 770.
As can be seen from FIG. 7, a conventional wireless security system 601 typically does away with a central control center, with the wireless remote user panel 750 incorporating features found in a wired central control center.
The wireless remote user panel 750, typically located near a doorway, is used to activate and deactivate the conventional wireless security system 601. Moreover, the wireless remote user panel 750 provides visual indication of the status of the conventional wireless security system 601, such as activation status, individual zone status, etc.
The wireless remote user panel 750 constantly monitors the output of: the wireless door sensor 710, attached to door 715, the wireless window sensor 720, attached to window 725, and the wireless motion sensor 730. If any of the wireless door sensor 710, the wireless window sensor 720 and the wireless motion sensor 730 detect an intrusion within an associated zone, the wireless remote user panel 750 activates the speaker 770 to audibly alert occupants of a building being monitored by the wireless remote user panel 750 of a possible intrusion.
The drawback of a conventional wireless security system 601 is the need to replace batteries within the system, i.e., a battery within the wireless door sensor 710, a battery within the wireless window sensor 720, a battery within the wireless motion sensor 730, and a battery within the wireless remote user panel 750. A dead battery within a large premises having a large number of wireless window sensors 720 and wireless motion sensors 730 can leave a significant portion of a building unprotected in the event of an intrusion. Even worse, a dead battery within the wireless remote user panel 750 completely disables the conventional wireless security system 601. Moreover, a dead battery within a large premises having a large number of windows can result in significant time and effort expended to periodically change out batteries, typically once a year to ensure all batteries within the system are powered.
As a result of the drawbacks cited above for both conventional wired and wireless security systems 601, there is a need for apparatus and methods which allow security systems to be more easily installed than with a wired home security system and without a wireless security system's reliance on battery powered sensors.